


never let me go

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [61]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter needs to remind himself how to breathe because his world just stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Notes —
> 
> i. I’m putting in the last little scene from the previous fic at the beginning of this one so it just doesn’t jumpstart in the middle of nowhere.

Later, when they’re all sitting around the table, halfway through dessert, Tony lifts a hand to his ear as Jarvis crackles to life and says, “Sir, there is an incoming call from a restricted number.  Shall I answer it in your stead?”

 

“Keep me connected,” Tony says softly, and Bruce looks over.

 

“Everything okay?” he asks.

 

“Yeah, hold on,” he says as Jarvis answers the call.

 

“You have reached Stark Tower’s artificial intelligence.  How may I be of service today?” Jarvis asks politely.

 

“Tony, I know you’re listening.”

 

Tony inhales sharply, holding his breath as he looks over at Bruce, immobilized.  “What is it?” Bruce asks, reaching for him.

 

“Tony—I need Peter.  _Please_.”

 

“I’ll patch him over, hold on,” Tony says, standing abruptly.

 

“Tony,” Bruce says, trying to keep his voice low.  Tony puts up a hand as he starts to stand, and the table begins to fall quiet, eyes following him as he walks quickly down the table to where Peter is sitting with Johnny and Flash.

 

“Peter,” he says as he approaches, “Can I have a word with you?”

 

“Kind of busy, dad,” Peter says, looking over his shoulder at him as Tony stops by his chair, “Can it wait?”

 

“ _Now_.”

 

“Dad, I—”

 

“Wade’s on the phone.”

 

Peter stares at him for a few seconds before mumbling, “Excuse me,” and then he’s standing and following Tony into the hall.

 

“Do you want me to stay?” Tony asks.

 

“Is it really him?” Peter asks in return, his voice hoarse.

 

He clears his throat as Tony says, “Yeah, it’s him.”

 

“I’ll, uhm—I’ll take it in my room.  Thanks.”

 

“Hey,” Tony says before he can leave, “Are you okay?”

  
“I don’t know,” Peter admits, and then he’s gone.

 

“Jarvis, disconnect.  This call is for Peter only.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

In his room, Peter grabs an ear piece from his desk and puts it in as he heads into the menagerie.  He takes a deep breath before saying, “Hello?”

 

“Peter,” Wade says, and Peter has to remind himself how to breathe.

 

“You’re alive,” he whispers as he takes Keira from her tank.

 

“I’m so sorry.  I—I _never_ meant to hurt you, Peter.”

 

“I know,” Peter mumbles, “I know why you did it, I just wish you hadn’t thought you had to.  Where are you, Wade?”

 

“I’m, uh—that’s actually why I called.  I’m in New York.”

  
“What?  Where?” Peter asks frantically.  And then there’s a knock on the glass wall in his room.  Peter nearly drops Keira in his haste to put her back in her tank before he’s pushing out of the menagerie and into his room.  “Wade,” he says on an exhale, running over and pulling one of the panes open.  Wade waves, his mask in one hand and phone in the other.  Peter tries to say something, anything, fails, and just closes the distance between them instead, throwing his arms around Wade and burying his face in his strong chest.  “I missed you so much,” he manages to say before he’s breaking apart.

 

“I’m so sorry I left,” Wade mumbles, winding his arms around Peter and holding him tightly, closing his eyes and just breathing him in, “I missed you more than I can ever explain,” he continues before pulling away and looking him over, “ _Damn_ , webhead, you’ve gotten big.”  Peter can’t stop the smile that lifts up his mouth, and Wade mirrors it as he goes on, “I meant—I meant to be back in August, for your birthday, but everything was still so messed up, and now you’re all grown up.  Look at you.  Still scrawny as hell, though, I see.”

 

Peter laughs, lifting a hand to wipe at his face.  “Are you staying?” he asks, and Wade nods.

 

“Yeah, I’m right here.  Maybe not outside, but—” he breaks off, flashing a grin, and Peter just wants to kiss his stupid grin and make it so he’ll never be able to leave again.

 

So he does.

 

He curls the fingers of his left hand in Wade’s suit, tugs him inside, pushes the pane shut, and leans up, wiping his stupid grin away.  Wade is shocked into immobility at first, but then he’s curling his hands around Peter’s jaw and holding him there, kissing with five years of lost time.  They stay there, mouths fused together, sparking wild currents of electricity, until Peter feels like he’s burning from the inside out.

 

He pulls away with a gasp, eyes still squeezed shut, and his words come out a whisper, so close his lips brush Wade’s when he says, “Don’t leave me.  Stay here, _please_.”

 

“I will never leave you again, Peter, I promise.”  Before he can respond, Wade presses them together again, his hands on Peter warm and desperate like he might disappear.  Peter tastes salt, and he pulls back, surprised to find Wade’s face wet.  He leans up farther and kisses each cheek and then his closed eyelids, the skin hard and uneven, and Wade breaks a little more, curling around Peter and pressing his face against his neck.  “Do you still have a hammock?” he asks.

 

Peter nods, stepping out of his embrace.  “Let me just go let my dads know everything is alright, okay?”

 

“I’ll come with.  I actually, uh—I haven’t eaten in a few days.  It was rough getting back.”

 

“There’s a ton of people over for Thanksgiving dinner.”

 

“Is Logan here?”

 

“Yeah, he just got back a few weeks ago.  He’s been looking for you since you left.”

 

“I know.  He almost found me a few times.  I need—I need to ask you something first.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Did you ever date Johnny?”

 

“For almost two years,” Peter admits, smiling softly, “We broke up on my birthday.”

 

“But it was good?  You don’t regret it?”

 

“Not one second, why?”

 

“You always had a thing for him.  I didn’t want to get in the way of that.”

 

“Wade, I—I’ve been _waiting_ for you, and I’m never letting you go again.”

 

Wade smiles widely and kisses Peter again until their lips are swollen, and they’re breathless, clinging to one another.  “Food,” Wade says, and Peter laughs, nodding.  He leads them out into the hall, and Wade looks around as they walk.  “When did you move?” he asks.

 

“In May.  My dads did a lot of work before that, though.  You ready?” he adds as they approach the sunroom.

 

“Bring it on, webhead.”

 

Peter pushes open the door, and every head turns his way.  There’s a split second of silence before Wade steps inside, and then there’s a cacophony of noise and Logan jumping up and running over.  There are a million different questions and voices, and Wade gives vague answers all around.  Peter leaves him to talk and eventually be pulled aside by Logan and heads for his dads, who are looking at him with matching expressions of disbelief.  “He showed up on the porch outside my room.  Is there any food left?  He said he hasn’t eaten in a few days.”

 

“Yeah,” Bruce says, standing, “In the kitchen, come on.  Tony—”

 

“I got this,” Tony says, nodding, “Go.”

 

Bruce and Peter leave, and they don’t speak until they’re downstairs.  “You kissed, didn’t you?” Bruce says, and Peter gapes at him.

 

“Seriously, how do you and dad always know everything?”

 

“We’re dads, duh,” Bruce says, tapping his nose, “He can stay over tonight, if you want.”

 

“Thank you,” Peter says, smiling, “I can’t believe he’s back.”

 

“Are you happy to see him?”

 

“Is it crazy if I say I think I love him, that I always have?”

 

“Not at all.  You’ve been through a lot with Wade, and you’ve always been very close with him.  Just promise me you’ll take things slow, that you won’t jump into anything just because you haven’t seen him in so long.  If you think you love him, find out for sure.  Hey,” he adds when Peter hugs him.

 

“Thank you,” Peter whispers, “I’m lucky to have you for such a great dad.”

 

“I just love you, Peter,” Bruce says, kissing his hair and rubbing his back, “Come on, let’s get back.”

 

They return to the sunroom, where Wade is with Logan, though he smiles softly when Peter approaches.  “Let me talk to Logan, and then I promise I’ll tell you everything, okay?” he says when Peter sets down his plate.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Peter says, starting to turn away, but Wade’s fingers touch his wrist, and he looks down, biting his lip when he finds his head tilted up, the warmest of smiles on his mouth.  “Show off,” he mutters before leaning down and leaving him with a quick kiss that sends up a few obnoxious noises.  Peter rolls his eyes and goes over to sit with Johnny and Flash again, who grin at him until Peter gives them each a shove, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, the next fic will be a continuation of this one, BUT LOOK, WADE. I am _so_ excited to be writing about him again, I’ve missed him so much. And this is it, this is the end game for Peter romantically, so I’m really sorry if some of you don’t like this pairing. I honestly shipped Peter with Johnny when I first started this, but then I started looking more into Wade after I first introduced him, and I just fell head over heels for them together. Anyway, I’m telling you this because _guys_. We only have ten fics left after this, HOW CRAZY IS THAT? I’m not ready for it to end, and I haven’t started the _bonus features_ yet, uh oh. Don’t forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
